The Hillcrest Military Academy
by Servilican-Phalange
Summary: Jack Merridew is the new guy in military school. He makes friends with only a select few of his fellow trainees, shortly after his arrival he and his classmates are marooned on an island where he struggles with his leadership and RAGING testosterone. Roger/Jack/OC male don't like guy love, then don't read. Based on William Golding's LOTF and a screenplay I wrote. -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is my 2nd fanfic. But honestly my very first REAL one. This version is more of a romance take on a screenplay I wrote for a film project, that I am doing for school and for my own fun. It is titled "EXILED", and is basically another (yes another) film adaptation of William Golding's Lord of the Flies, with life in the military Academy included. Yes I know they didn't go to a military academy, but the 1990 version of the film is the one I grew up with, I just recently saw the 1963 version, which I loved just as much. Anyways just a shout out, if any of you fabulous readers live in Nevada, especially around the Reno-Fernley area or know anyone in this area, and want to try out for my fabulous film just PM me and I will fill you in. Appearances for the film, and this fanfic are based on the 1990 film. But please, don't expect me to pay you for being in a film, and don't expect high celebrity treatment… I'm only in High School… So… W/O further ado I present my fantabulous Roger/Jack/OC fic:**

**EXILED**

School uniforms… _Ucch_, _Nobody likes them._ School rules, and obedience… _No thank you!_ _I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door._ Physical training and boot camp. _Are you kidding me? I'm already ripped, why do I need that? _

Jack eyes zip across the school's handbook, a smirk stretched across his lips. Jack hasn't always been one to be obedient in school, in public high school he was at the top of the social higharchy, and crushed those who got in his way. (Physically and metaphorically) His parents were always snapping at him to get his grades up, and to stop picking on the freshmen, but come on. Who hasn't enjoyed messing with the freshmen just a little? Is it so bad?

For Jack, it was terrible, he loved seeing them squirm when he grabbed the strap on their underwear and yanked them a few feet up from the ground. Being one of the tallest in his class, standing at 6'5'' he loved to mess with the shorties. Along with his posse of other tall guys, he literally caused the entire school board to go upside down, making new rules and penalties against physical abuse. Their reign of torment went on for weeks, and there was nowhere to hide.

Until the 5th week of his junior year. He royally fucked up. When his innocent prank of dumping flour on the heads of passing students, sent a teacher to the hospital for nearly fatal asphyxiation, and injuries to her neck after his industrial sized bag of flour slipped from his grasp.

He was expelled, although his parents fought valiantly to keep him in school, the evidence of all his infractions in the past and in the week before, was enough to banish him through senior year. His parents were furious, Jack's future and career depends on his education, especially coming from a well brought up family. Out of all the males in his bloodline, he was the ONLY one who acted out, which irked him, and made him smile a bit larger everyday.

A few weeks later, Mr. Merridew, his haughty and impatient father, was refered to the Hillcrest Military Academy for Boys. From which he heard while attending his weekly socialite parties. His mother, Francine, to which she always told everyone to call her, couldn't wait another minute. While Jack was in a rather endless lurch of self loathing, his mother was flowery and giddy while she helped him pack. He could've sworn if her smile was any larger she would've wasted the money on her face lift from a week earlier.

The car ride is agonizing, sixteen hours of driving. _We have so much money, but they'd prefer to drive me there rather than fly._ Jack looks down from the handbook, and looks out his window at the passing landscapes, fields, trees, desert hills and sage brush. Until his eyes fall directly on a monstrous building on a hill in the distance, the surrounding town is small, each house is separated by a good two acres of land. The only business would be a general trader, a museum, a post office, and a clinic.

His gaze is locked, unmoving, even his blinking seems to stop as the detail in the surrounding fence becomes clearer. The top of the fence is lined with barbed wire, and the fence is at least seven feet up. The car makes a horrid grinding noise as his father downshifts, and hits the brakes, Jack shoots him a look of annoyance, and quickly buries his mouth in his arm to stifle his laugh. The large gate beeps and slides open along a crude track, Jack eyes the small wheels hauling the large gate.

"Would you look at that?" Jack eyes immediately go to his father, who's loud voice just broke what was left of his concentration, "It look marvelous." Mr. Merridew continues with a smug smile. Jack rolls his eyes, and stares daggers at the passing buildings, adorned with elegant brick work, and plants overfilling their beds. He knows the built in a way to hide the horrors of the boot camp out back. Probably nothing but sand and sweltering metal barracks, full of guys and reeks of sweat.

Jack cringes at the thought of living with these conditions every single day and night. He could handle it for a few hours, because of being on the football team and the locker rooms, but everyday? Disgusting.

His father stops the car at the main entrance, where General Tullius, and two other students await his arrival. The General is dressed in a straight pressed suit, which was probably crawling with itty bitty pieces of starch. The other two students, a cadet and a army nurse seem to under pressure of being in the general's presence. Jack smiles at their discomfort, maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Jack?" he father turns to him, serious. Jack looks at him, a small smile on his face, "What?" his father motions to the general with his eyes, Jack huffs out a breath of annoyance and rolls his eyes and opens the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk. The general gives him a smile and holds out his hand "Hello, I'm General Tullius, I'll be your new headmaster at Hillcrest." Jack smiles and shakes his hand firmly "Jack Merridew. Nice to meet you sir." Tullius gives him another polite smile, then turns to the students behind him.

"Escort Mr. Merridew here to his barrack while I discuss the courses with his parents." The students give a "Yes sir" and a slight nod then start to lead Jack away from the car. "Wait. What about my bags?" the two exchange a glance, "I'll get them." The nurse says with a slight smile, as he excuses himself from their presence and walks over to the trunk, which Mr. Merridew opens.

"My name's Ralph." The cadet holds his hand out, he's nearly as tall as Jack, who smiles and shakes his hand "Jack." He says a little plainly, but holds his award winning smile.

"So what's it like being in a school like this?"

"It's just like any other school I guess. Except with a longer P.E class." He smiles at Jack, who gives a small laugh.

The nurse makes his way back with the bags, about four in all, but rather large, he sets them down. "Hey, I'm Jack." He holds his hand out to the nurse, who smiles and shakes his hand "Frances."

"You're a nurse?"

"Yep, one of the very few."

"How many of you are there?"

"Three, including me, so four."

"You'd think there'd be a lot more." Frances gives him a smile, "Well not here. This is one of the few academies which offers a medics course."

"I'd hate to break up this engaging conversation but Tullius is giving us the look. So can we leave?" Ralph starts to push them a little, "Sure, just let me get my suitcase." Frances stops him before he can get it, "No, it's okay, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He gives Jack a reassuring smile and ushers him through the doors.

Inside the school is another story, it's a lot better than he thought. It's got an outdated beauty, with tiled floors, dark wood furniture with green leather upholstery and old fashioned drawn curtains. There are pillars made of shiny dark wood, as well as the support beams. The walls are an eggshell, but covered with photos of war machines, and the cadets from now and from back in the days. There are display cases with mannequins adorned in the Class A and Class B uniforms, and the many different badges in frames behind them.

Jack eyes all of the knick-knacks along the walls as they continue down the hallway, which has boring gray lockers on both sides. Frances and Ralph both glance back at Jack, who looks at all the memorabilia along the upper parts of the walls.

"Where are we going?" Jack asks, too occupied by looking at all the passing photos to even glance at them.

"To the main office to get your class schedule and your locker number." Ralph says, starting to smile at Jack's sudden amusement in the school.

They stop at the door to the main office, Frances sets the bags down for a minute, then follows Ralph inside, Jack stands outside still looking around at all various pictures he's not yet noticed.

"Jack Merridew." His name is mentioned faintly from inside the office, as they wait at the desk for a man digging through a file.

He hands them a piece of paper and they walk back out into the hall. "Here you go." Ralph hands him the paper, "Thanks" Jack eyes the paper, he spots geometry and chemistry. _Great that's all I need. _

Frances picks up his bags, Ralph continues down the hall, Jack and Frances right behind him. "So what classes did you get?" Ralph glances back at him.

"I have Mr. Howard for Geometry in 1st period. Mr. Jensen for English 11 in 2nd. Mr. Howard again for Advisory. Mr. Freeman for Chemistry in 3rd period. Mr. Christensen for CAD in 4th… What's CAD?" He has a look of utter confusion on his face.

"I don't know. I haven't taken it. Ask Frances, he's in it." Ralph says, reaching back for Jack's list to see where they have to go first.

"It's a computer class. We use a software called 'AUTOdesk CAD' which is used for architecture layouts and blueprinting, We sometimes have people come in and have the students design a blueprint for a construction project and they get money and a scholarship for college."

"Wicked. I love computers. Is it hard to actually use?"

"Not really. The software is easy, but there's a lot that you have to put into a design, like measurements and a butt load of other small things that can make or break your design."

"You'll help me with this right?" he looks at Frances with a hint of nervousness. "Don't worry, I've aced that class by just making it look like I was actually doing work. But I really wasn't. But I understand it a lot." Frances half smiles at Jack's expression.

(A/N: Which I, the author, actually did in my CAD class cuz it was too hard^^.)

"So Ralph, where are we going?" Jack asks, eyeing the passing classrooms with muffled lectures continuing on the other side. "First, your barrack, so you don't have to face the rush hour when everyone goes flooding in there."

"Sounds good." He says a bit more excited than he planned. They round a corner and down to an exit, pushing the doors open and are blinded by sunlight.

**A/N: I apologize for my terrible ending to this chapter. But if you made it this far, YAY^^. I tried my best to write this good, because I am so used to writing things in a screenplay format, so there is not a lot of description, other than for the characters. So this was a BIG change for me. I will try to update as soon as I can. Please review! ^-^ NO FLAMES . constructive criticism please! Because I could use some formatting help for my writing and grammar. And remember folks, auditions P.S And wonderful slashiness to come, hopefully some YUMMY Roger-ness next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally! I update^^ hopefully this chapter gives you the vibes for the characters. You'll see some light Roger/Jack and some Roger sexiness cuz he's awesome that way. ^^ And if you were wondering what the OC looks like, Frances is a native American with some wickedly beautiful long hair that he has managed to keep. ^-^ Onward!

The large back lot of the school is horrid, nothing but dirt, weeds and metal barracks surrounded by blazing hot concrete. The only tree in sight is a dead, dried up stump with a single crow perched at it's peak.

"Whoa…" Jack's face is frozen in a look of worry. Frances and Ralph both shift a bit, and clench their teeth. "Yyyeeaahhh… It could be better…" say Ralph without looking at Jack, who's brow already has small beads of sweat forming. "Do we train out in this?" he asks, spitting out 'this' like it tastes horrid.

"Unfortunately, yes. We train in the sun too. So there's plenty of sunburn to go around." Ralph gives Jack a small smile, trying to lighten his mood. "How long do we train?" Jack looks at him expectantly, "2 hours-"

"TWO HOURS!?" Jack cuts him off abruptly. Ralph nods with clenched teeth, Frances observes them with slight amusement, as his blazer blows around in the hot desert winds. "Can we go now? Please? This heat isn't making this job any easier." Ralph and Jack both smirk at each other before continuing down the concrete steps.

They step out from the hot shade of the building, to the scorching rays of the desert sunlight. It beats down on them, especially Ralph, who is unfortunate enough to be wearing his Class A uniform. Frances stops in front of the door and uses his fingers to pull on the doorknob. He struggles to push open the door, when it is suddenly jerked open and he falls in with an "Oof."

And all of the bags falling to the concrete.

A tall brunette boy, around Jack's age, with piercing dark eyes, and a VERY well muscled and thick body leans against the door, eyeing every single one of them. The wind seems to stop, and even Jack, as strong as he looks, backs away slightly from the boys attractively intimidating appearance. "Jack, this is Roger. Roger this is Jack." Ralph introduces them to ease the awkward tension, Jack steps forward a little and holds out his hand, with a polite "Hi."

Roger eyes him, then his hands, before offering a grumble in response, turning, and walking back inside. Frances collects himself, and the bags before huffing out a breath. He smiles and leads them inside, "So, Jack, this is barrack 2, where you will be staying." He leads Jack through the entire barrack and back to the last bunk, where Roger is dressing a wound on his bicep.

"You'll be on the top bunk." Jack smiles, and Roger's head snaps up, sending ice cold daggers into both Frances and Jack. "He's _what?_" Roger hisses at Frances, who offers a cold and evil smile. "I said 'JACK. IS. ON. THE. TOP. BUNK.' " he speaks to Roger like he's back in grade school. Roger gets to his feet, towering over Frances, who stares at him unfazed, "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" he gives Roger another smile. Roger growls, his dark eyes locking with Frances' dark eyes.

Jack and Ralph both stare, the entire world goes dead silent as the two face off. It kind of reminds Jack of the video game geeks who play 'World of Warcraft' and when two equally epic guardians face off in a battle that could potentially end the magical universe. Just thinking of it makes him see the geeks freaking out and getting all giddy, pulling hilarious smiles as they squint and adjust their glasses for a better view, and fiddling with their lanyards around their necks. He smiles inwardly.

Roger stares daggers and axes into the smiling boy's face, while biting his lower lip. He backs away and flops back down on his bed, Frances turns back to the others, who stay quiet as not to stir anything up. He reaches up to his garrison cap and yanks it off, to Jack's surprise, Frances' hair unravels and falls a few inches past his shoulders, the sheek black shining gloriously in the sunlight, Jack stares at him, his mouth agape. "W-Wha—" he is dumbfounded.

"How?" he asks rather dumbly. Frances laughs at his amusement, "I managed to hide my hair, I don't think I could've lived if it was cut off." He says with a smile and a swing of his head. Ralph smiles at how his hair glistens, "Frances is native American. So when he's not in the view of the faculty, he lets his hair down. It's kinda a long story of how he made it in here without being dragged into the janitors closet and having his hair shaved off." Ralph raises and eyebrow at Frances.

"Yeah. I learned a lot about fighting and self defense.. So I put up one helluva fight, I punched out the barber, and they called in some kids to hold me down, but I kept at it and beat them off." He says with a whirling giggle. "You shoulda seen it!" says Ralph with exasperation, "The drill sergeant and the general tried to get him to stay still, but Frances kicked them to the floor, and tore outta there and ran for his bunk."

"They even called my parents, who convinced them that it's in my heritage to keep my hair, so now all I have to do is keep it up and outta my face. Even though it breaks the school's tradition, but I really don't care for it." Frances says with a twirl of his hair through his fingers.

Roger looks up from his bandages and smirks at the three of them, shakes his head and looks back down. "So now, every time I go out into the school, it only takes me a few pins to tie up my hair and them I just wear this like a swimming cap." Jack still has a ridiculous smile on his face as he reaches out. "Can I touch it?" he asks with amusement, Frances laughs and nods, as Jack's shaky fingers twindle themselves through the hair strands.

"It's real!" He smiles and half refuses to let go. Until Frances gives him a small smile, "You can let go now." Jack laughs and slowly releases his hair and watches it unravel from his fingers. "So, you're like the first…Well not the first… But the first native American I've met that actually has long hair! I have a lot of questions!" he smiles widely at Frances who raises his eyebrows, "Ask away."

"Do you like wear chokers? The ones with the beads and stuff?" Frances nods. "Do you know how to make bows and arrows?"

"That's almost to easy, but yes I do."

"That's so cool!"

He notices Roger picking at his leg, the others notice his staring and follow his gaze to Roger. They watch in silence as his wound bleeds, and he reaches for another bandage, Ralph cringes and slowly raises his hand to his mouth and coughs out a "Hem hem."

Roger stops and looks up at them. They stare back with blank faces, "What?" he asks bluntly. The three of them are silent for a moment, Roger scoffs and continues bandaging his gash. "What did you do?" Jack finds himself asking a little to loudly. Which earns him a stare from Roger, which everyone could've sworn caused the temperature to drop a few degrees.

"Well. _Jack_, I was injured while training yesterday. I got my leg and my shoulder snagged in the barbed wire while I was crawling under it. To top it all off, I have a fever and three annoying people standing in front of me." He looks up at them, the sunlight casting dark shadows to form beneath his eyes. Jack's lips start to pull into a smile, which Roger notices and tenses, his fists snapping closed like bear traps. Frances and Ralph stiffen and shoot Jack a desperate look, he notices and immediately hides his face in his palm.

"Let me tell you something. If you mess with me, or fuck with my stuff in any way. I'll rip you apart and watch as you squirm like a bug." Roger holds his glare, and Jack remains unfazed, but taps Frances and Ralph on the shoulders "Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" the two of them exchange a worried glance, then hesitantly and slowly begin to walk for the door.

Jack and Roger stare daggers into each other, listening to the footsteps of Frances and Ralph getting quieter until the door slams shut. Jack stares at Roger for a few moments before walking nonchalantly over to the bunk across from him and sits down, his gaze not leaving him. "Do you have a staring problem or do you see something you like?" Roger growls while he wraps gauze around his gash.

"No. I'm just trying to figure you out." He says while his eyes drift from his wound, up his chest and to his dark pits for eyes. "What is there to figure out? " he winces as he pulls the knot tight, Jack doesn't answer, he still stares at him, his tongue lolling in his cheek. "What makes you tick." He immediately regrets his answer, when Roger's eyes shoot up to meet his.

"Dude… Are you like… _Homo?_" he has a slight look of disgust, which eases away as he lies back on his cot. "No. What are you kidding?" Jack asks his eyes and cheeks burning, Roger looks over at him and reaches for the drawer on his nightstand, opening it and pulling out a lighter. "Eehhh. Just wondering. You seem the type." He says as he flips open the top and lights it, running his finger through the flame. Jack bites his tongue and digs his fingernails into his palm, but eases out.

"Well I'm just wondering what's between your ears 'cuz it sure ain't brain." Jack states, earning a giggle from Roger who flips the lighter shut and looks over at Jack, a smirk stretched across his lips. "Is that the best you got?" he sits back up and looks back into hiss eyes. "Well it's not easy insulting someone who is so… Cool with it." Jack looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Yeah. I've kinda built up an… Immunity to insults. It works in my favor cuz it drives other people crazy when they try to be a badass." He says with a smile, Roger seems to cool down, he stays silent for a moment before he does the unthinkable. "I'm sorry." His face seems to cringe at the taste and sound of THOSE words coming out of his mouth.

The door slams open, Frances and Ralph standing in the doorway, mouths agape staring at Roger. Who stares back, blinking repeatedly, grasping the severity of the situation. Jack looks back at them, and raises an eyebrow, "You guys okay?" the two of them take a step inside closing the door, and their mouths. "I've never heard you say those words before… How does it taste?" Frances asks while walking towards them, his eyes wide.

"To be honest… Not very good. Don't take it personally Jack, but I'm not one to just… _apologize_ to people. But, you seem cooler than the rest. Someone I can stand to be around, and shares the interest of picking on people weaker than you." He scoffs and watches Frances and Ralph squirm in the awkwardness of what he just said.

"You wanna know the real reason of why I'm here?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow, "Sure." Roger's all ears. Ralph and Frances exchange a glance and watch as the two get into a lengthy conversation about various pranks, assaults, and suspensions. Jack seems to have a side just as dark and mean as Roger, but without the gloomy mood and creepiness. Minutes pass, agonizingly long for Ralph and Frances, who seem to have started to doze off.

"Jack, Roger. I'd hate to break this up, but remember we have to continue the tour? Jack?" Ralph says with some assertive finesse. Jack and Roger shoot them a look, "Oh shit yeah." Jack turns to Roger "Sorry, I'll tell you the rest later." Roger nods and the two shake hands. Before they leave Roger to himself.

They walk in silence as they near the barracks exit. Frances and Ralph keep shooting each other wide eyed glances, Jack, behind them, notices and ponders to himself. They walk out into the sunlight, the door closing behind them. "That. Was. Incredible." Ralph looks at him with a excited look.

"What?"

"You actually got Roger to apologize, and he even _listened_ to you! Do you know how much he hates people?" Frances shakes Jack by the shoulders. "He's not that bad."

Ralph and Frances exchange a glance, a little more worried than excited, "Not now he's not. He's buddy-buddy with you guys but I don't know what I've done to make him mad. Him and I were friends once. He was always quiet like he is now, and cold to everyone that talked to his friends. But one day he just… Snapped and attacked me in the shower room." Ralph shudders at the thought.

"What did he do?" Jack raises and eyebrow, causing Ralph to look at him angrily. "He pushed me down and I hit my head on the corner of the sink. He just stared at me and shook his head like he was disappointed or something. But I remember there being blood, not a lot but my hand was covered in it."

Frances and Jack look at each other for a second, then back at Ralph, who's hand has found it's way to the back of his head. The bell rings, Frances' eyes widen and he bolts back for the barrack, his hair still out. He opens the door, but crashes yet again into Roger, who looks down at him. "Forget something?" he holds up Frances' hair pin, and tie. "Thank you." Frances takes his things with a smile..

He whips his hair up and around and places his pins just so with a pony tail at the back and a weird flippy thing in the front, before pulling the garrison cap over his head. He looks around, and sees the boys coming out of the main building, he rushes and pulls his garrison cap back onto his head. Roger smiles and walks back to his bed.

Frances walks back outside and closes the door. He walks over to Jack, who eyes a pair of boys that look scary alike, they walk up to Ralph with a smile on their identical faces. "Hi Ralph" says one of them, "Hey. How are you?" Ralph kneels down to their level, "Good." They both say in unison, "I want you to meet someone." He smiles and points to Jack, who offers them a polite smile, "Sam, Eric. This is Jack. He's new here." The twins both smile back and they shake hands.

"Jack, these are the twins, Sam and Eric." Ralph points to the specified twin. Jack eyes them, and tries his best to remember which was which. "Hi Sam and Eric." He kneels down to them, they both share a giggle, before uttering another adorable "Hi" both at once. They are both no more than 13, but still have an adorable child's voice. "You guys better get into your training clothes, you don't want to be late." Ralph says with a reassuring smile.

"They train too?" Jack looks up at Ralph, who nods, "Yeah. Everyone who is in our division trains. Except Frances, who goes into some extensive medical training."

"They teach us about the injuries we may encounter and what equipment we should use to handle them. They show us pictures of these disgusting wounds, gashes, lacerated bodies, and they pull out the stupid dummies that we have to go about stitching up, and or doing other medical procedures." He looks as if he's about to die from boredom just thinking about it.

"I would kill for that class. So I don't have to do physical training." Jack looks over at all the boys flooding into the barracks, and others coming out in sweats and tank tops. "Are we finishing the tour?" he looks back at Ralph, who shakes his head, "No. Later we will, but even though it's your first day you still have to train with us." Jack groans and leans back against the walls of the metal barracks.

"This is the worst first day of school I think I've ever had…" he finds himself shutting up, and staring once he sees Roger step out from the crowd of boys, holding his tank top in his hands. Jack's eyes move up and down his body, his chest tightens as his eyes drift over his six pack and up between his jutting pecks… Roger rolls his shoulders to loosen them up, his toned back flexing every which way. The way his bandages are wrapped around his muscular upper arm is just… _Wait…Da fuck am I doing? He's a __**guy**__! I have a girlfriend, I even got my ex pregnant! I shouldn't be doing this!_

He can't even remember if Ralph was speaking to him, but he looks over to find Ralph staring at him, his mouth slowly comes to a stop, "…don't you?" Jack looks around for a second. "I'm sorry what?" Ralph gives him a smile, "You weren't listening were you? I said, isn't it stupid to have to train on your very first day?"

"Yeah, it's fucking ridiculous. What all do we do?"

"First, a warm up, stretching and what not. Then we go running laps, he changes up how many everyday. Then there's the obstacle course, so we climb up walls and down the other side, climb ropes, and crawl underneath barbed wire. More laps, and then regular exercises, and today we have a half an hour in weights." Jack groans and leans his head back against the wall. He looks over and notices Frances and Sam and Eric gone.

He spots Roger flexing his arms, and immediately looks away once Roger stands and walks towards them. He feels his muscles tense and his heart race as he looks back at Roger, who is only a few feet away. _Great… This is gonna be a LONG day…_

A/N: I apologize if my writing is off. I had a lot to think about, and believe me, I had a hard time writing about Roger this way, with him being this socially awkward, but very attractive brute. T apologize again if my portrayal of the twins was a little… Average… But please review ^-^ It's always loved. O.O How will Jack handle watching Roger sweat and work himself in the next chapter? Fluffy Roger cuteness powers activate!

3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And I'm back! This chapter was fun to write It deals with a lot of Hormones and unintentional turn-ons, especially for Jack, our hormonally distressed 17 year old. He's one of those guys who's muscled to the core, but he's way smaller than Roger, who's got a thick muscled build. How will they clash in this chapter? Especially when our certain someone catches himself staring at Roger as he works himself to his limit.**

_I'm not happy about this. I'm burning up, I look like a sweaty hobo… Well, a sexy, sweaty hobo. But, what makes it worse is, I'm standing right behind Roger. He's still topless, and for some reason I can't stop myself from stealing glances at him._ The drill sergeant makes his way across the rows, and rows of sweaty faces. His eyes shaded beneath a large rimmed hat.

He stops, and does a left haste, in a very snappy manner. He glares at everyone, icy blue eyes snapping here and there, the twins seem to crumble as his harsh gaze lands on them. The drill sergeant leans forward, hovering over them, as they refuse to break eye contact with him, "STOP SNIVELING!" his face nearly pops from the amount of force he exerts in his shout.

"Yes sir!" they shout back rather pathetically, they straighten themselves up, the drill sergeant doesn't take his eyes off them as he continues down the line. He finds another boy, about Sam and Eric's age, tying his shoes, the sergeant closes in on him. The boy notices and immediately snaps into attention, the sergeant glares daggers into him then moves on.

"NOW, I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO GIVE ME 100% OF YOUR COOPERATION! NONE OF THIS HALF ASS BULLSHIT! GIVE ME ALL YOU FUCKING CAN! I WANT YOU CRAWLING ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES WHEN WE'RE DONE, BEGGING TO GO HOME TO MAMA SO SHE CAN KISS YOUR BLEEDING WOUNDS!" He glares at all of the boys, who respond with a loud "YES SIR!" he moves along their ranks, looking left and right his gaze falling on Jack for a moment, until he moves on. Ralph looks over at Jack for a moment, then faces forward.

"GIVE ME TWENTY LAPS! GO!" all of the boys break into a run, making their way for the rocky track leading a quarter of a mile around the back lot. The sun beats down on all of them. Blistering heat, and jagged rocks underfoot. Jack's blond hair catches the sun just right and it shines brilliantly, almost like Frances' hair. _This is ridiculous. Usually they wait to spring this on you when you actually join the army. _

Ralph evens out with Jack, as they run side by side, "How… is it so far?" Ralph struggles to huff out his question. Jack shakes his head, some sweat running down his face, "I… Fucking… Hate… this…" He can barely speak.

"Don't you… Actually have to… Join the army to… do this?" Jack nearly dies from asking the question, Ralph shakes his head "No, in some academies… It's not this intense… But the school did… warn people on their… brochures about intense physical… activity." Ralph takes in a huff of breath, some boys crowd past him, while others struggle to keep up with the group.

_Oh god… Not now…_ Roger coasts along and up beside him, offering him a smile before plowing ahead, his back sweaty, and his bicep muscles bulging and glistening with sweat. _I hate you…_ he forces himself to look away and at the passing school grounds. _Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll fall and get hurt really bad, just so I can get out of this for a while…_

The next four laps are complete agony, Roger was in front of him the entire way, Ralph beside him. He's not even a quarter of the way done, and the drill sergeant can't seem to shut his trap. "COME ON YOU PANSIES! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! DON'T HALF ASS IT!" anyone who looked at him could swear he'll shout his 50 year old body into a heart attack.

There's one thing that keeps making it's way into his field of vision, Roger. Him and his amazing body, why did he have to be so… _Don't you dare say it!_ So… _I'm fucking warning you right now bro! _Athletic. _Thank god! I thought you were gonna- _Delicious! _FUCK YOU AND THE HOMELESS PEOPLE LIVING UNDER YOU CAJONES!_

Minutes turn to hours as the boys continue their training. Running, Jumping Jacks, Push ups, crunches, all of it Jack could handle. Until they got to the obstacle course, a daunting task, the entire stretch of field is covered with crawling under barbed wire, tall walls, ropes and tires.

The Drill sergeant walks along their ranks, everyone is red, tired, and sweaty from their 'warn up' which should be considered an entire day in football practice. "Alright! All of you here today are going to do 3 reps in this course, so that means when you get to the end once, you get your cock blocked asses back over to this mark and do it again!" he digs his heel in to the ground and scrapes a line in the dirt. The task given causes most of the boys to cringe, it's a death sentence to complain.

"Now when I count to three! I don't want you walking, I want you running! I want you to push yourselves to get this done!" he gives all of them a very small crooked smile, "One…" the twins wipe some sweat off their brow, "Two…" Ralph takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, "Three…" Roger gets into his running position, "GO!" all of them take off, half of them dropping on their stomachs and crawling beneath rusty old barbed wire, while the others take to the tire trail.

Sam and Eric crawl with all their might through the mud underneath the barbed wire, which is nice and cool, providing relief for some. "COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! USE YOUR MUSLCES!" The Drill sergeant stands at the side of the course, watching everyone with a cruel smile.

Jack and Roger come to the wall, it's wooden and flat all the way up, with just a rope for support, "Fuck this…" Jack grabs the rope and forces his hips into the air, and planting his feet firmly on the wall. Roger does the same, and the two make their way to the top, Roger scoots up onto the top and flings over to the other side and grabs the other rope to go down.

Jack flips over the wall and grabs the rope, and starts to slide down, easing his speed as his hands slide roughly against the rope. He releases from the wall and catches himself and takes off after Roger, who catches a glimpse of the blond making his way right up beside him.

Now comes the barbed wire, the two of them fly forward and onto their bellies, crawling like mad, the drill sergeant's screams continue on behind them. All of the boys ahead of them make a 180 turn and run back around the track and to the starting line. Jack's arm moves up a few inches, enough to drag along the barbs, he winces but keeps going.

Roger plows through the mud like a monster and emerges from the end, Jack in close pursuit behind him, the two of them leap to their feet and tear back for the start, Jack's lungs are literally causing him agonizing pain as he runs, he is only a quarter of the way back to the starting point. Where other boys are starting to visibly slow down as they start their second rep.

Ralph and the twins finally finish their first and come running about a hundred feet behind them, red and sweaty, and muddy from head to toe. Jack forces himself around the bend and back onto the course, Roger a few steps behind him.

The heat bears down on him, his blond hair burns brightly in the afternoon sun, and he makes his way for the tires. Left, right, left, right "FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" the drill sergeant's screams really irking him. Jack finally breaks free from the tires, and makes his way to the wall, some boys still struggling to get to the top.

He and Roger, yet again take to the wall, grabbing the ropes and scaling with considerable speed, the top is so close, Jack sees a _flurr_ in the center of his vision, and his head tingles. He forces himself to climb faster, he reaches the top and grabs for the rope on the other side, but he cannot reach it. His center of balance starts to wane as the tingling in his head screams.

He feels like he is floating, but manages to look to his side, seeing Roger still on the wall rush past him with demonic speed, until he feels something slam into him with great force…

His world goes black. Everything goes silent, He can feel himself moving around, more like writhing, or being man handled. His vision slowly cuts in, he catches a glimpse of a muscled chest, and dark eyes. "AH GREAT!… GET THIS…CK SUCKER AW…IRMARY NOW!" He catches a glimpse of the drill sergeant looking at him, his face hard and uncaring. All of the boys' eyes are on him, as he feels someone lift him off the ground.

"You're gonna be fine ok?" he hears a deep, soothing voice, it sounds familiar. He tries to focus his vision on whoever is with him, and is not very surprised to see Roger, carrying him like he weighs nothing. _Even now? Isn't this what I wanted to get away from? Now he's holding me! And I'm buried in his sweaty chest_… the smell… masculine… delicious… _Stop it bro!_

Jack's eyes flutter open, blinding white light flooding his vision, he hears himself groan from the discomfort as he tries to shield his eyes, but arms hold them down. His vision slowly begins to clear, a familiar face creeps over him, another pair of dark eyes, but kinder and less creepy. "He's coming to. How you feeling Jack?" it's Frances' voice, he reaches for Jack's eyes and gently opens them wider, shining a light into them.

"Pupils are normal." Frances puts his hand to his forehead. Jack manages to look around the room, he spots Ralph, Sam and Eric, and finally a glimpse of Roger. Another man, older than all of them sits at his desk, looking at him quizzically. Frances looks back at him and they speak very quietly, Jack strains to listen in, until he is interrupted by a throbbing sensation that seems to pound him into the mattress like a rag doll.

Frances looks at him trying to sit up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He puts a gentle but firm hand on Jack's shoulder, "Lie back down, you'll be okay." He adjusts Jack's pillow under him head and gently lies Jack's head back down. "Wha…What happened?" Jack can't tell if he really spoke or if he was dreaming, "You fell and bumped your head." Frances says rather bluntly, "Roger brought you in here. You're really lucky, you've only bumped your head, but the way you landed you coulda broke your neck."

Those words linger in Jack's mind, _I almost died? _"That's something you'll remember when you graduate." Ralph says a bit to early, as everyone in the room shoots him a cold glare. Frances looks back at him, "We're gonna keep you in here overnight. I'll be in here if you need anything."

Frances gives him a smile, and reaches for the ice pack on Jack's forehead.

Roger and the others stand and make their way over to Jack, the twins look at him with shining eyes, and biting their lips. "Feel better Jack." Says Eric, or Sam… He couldn't tell right now. They both poke his shoulder gently before turning and shuffling out of the infirmary. Ralph and Roger both look at him like 'whoa' Ralph pats him on the shoulder before leaving. Roger lingers for a moment, "Feel better." He says quietly, as not to alert Frances or Ralph.

Roger gives him a smirk and walks out into the hallway, something about that causes Jack's spine to tingle. _You're sick, you know that?_ Jack closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but he is trying to hard to block out the noises in the office. "Frances?" Jack asks weakly, no answer, but Frances looks over at him. "Can you give me something please? My head hurts." Jack looks at him with the puppy eyes.

"I'm not allowed to. Unless you have a prescription given to us by your parents, I can't really give you anything, and don't use the puppy eyes, they never work." Frances gives him a coy smile. The male nurse at the desk glances at his files, picks them up and leaves the room, "I'll be back in a bit, I gotta go drop these off in the counselors office."

"Okay." Frances sees the nurse off, and once the door shuts he looks over to Jack, who still tries his best to go to sleep. "Is it really that noisy?" Jack nods. Frances looks over at a bottle of pain killers, and starts to shift on his feet. "Are you sure you can't give me anything?" Jack asks once more, this time with a serious face, which hits Frances hard.

"I can't, but I could get suspended for doing this." Frances walks over to the pill bottle, and opens it, taking out a single pill and reading the prescription label. He eyes the single pill, and looks back at the warnings, 'Drowsiness will occur…' he does a double take to Jack then closes the bottle and sets it back exactly where and how he found it.

He grabs the staple remover from the desk and uses the sharp edges to snap the pill in two. Throwing the other half into the sink and washing it down, he grabs a small Styrofoam cup and fills it with water. He walks quickly over to Jack, "Here." Jack looks at the pill, and grabs it, before slowly raising it to his mouth. "Now drink" he gives Jack the cup, and he slowly takes a sip, while Frances waits impatiently, since the counselors office is just 3 doors down.

Jack finishes and gives Frances the cup, who trashes it. "What did you give me?" Jack gently closes his eyes, "A pain killer. It'll make you sleep for a while. But you'll feel a lot better once you wake up." Frances pats Jack on the shoulder before turning and going back to a small pile of text books that wait on the counter. Jack watches him for a minute before he starts to loose focus, and eventually slips into a deep sleep.

All he could hear was faint booms…

**A/N: I finally got this far! I'm happy! You'll find me apologizing a lot for my grammar mistakes and if the story goes by a little too fast. But anyways, poor Jack is sleeping and dealing with his internal conflict of whether he is actually falling for our lovely little sadist. We all know that this is a pre-island story, but not waaaayyyy before, more like a couple days before. ^-^ So what will happen next chapter? Ooooooo The suspense! But I will not give it all away, and hopefully next chapter we have some more yummy Roger-ness. Or better yet, some yummy Jack-ness :D Please review and what not **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoa… That's all I can say for this chapter… Just… WHOA! I apologize for my tardiness, cuz this chapter gave me the most trouble. Taking a 1 page scene from the script and turning it into a whole chapter is just… Oh mi glob hard. Most of the chapters in here, I'll warn you have added things in there. So what was normally in my script, has been extended and or removed. But I keep the basic outline and what not… Ok, on with the story!:**

Roger twirls a pencil around between his fingers, gradually building up speed until it looks like a mini baton. A rather large, and round man paces back and forth across the front of the classroom, pointing here and there at the chalk board. "…In a Single Displacement reaction, one element replaces a second element in a compound. Whether one metal will displace another from a compound can be determined by the relative reactivities of the two metals…" the teacher rambles on.

Roger starts to doodle on his notebook, while other students around him diligently take notes.

Paying attention to chemistry was one thing Roger never seemed to like, unlike Frances and Ralph, who sit next to him, they were the goodie-goodies of the class. Teacher's pets some would call them. Roger couldn't stand their passion for education, quite frankly he couldn't stand Ralph at all, and Frances was one he could stand to be around, but only for a time.

Something about the new guy, and Frances really makes his chest tighten. Jack is just like him, mean and oppressive to anyone weaker than him, what's not to like? Frances isn't mean, but he's not easily intimidated, and isn't afraid to get in his face when confronted or challenged, something Roger respects very much since others would be to scared to even look at him.

The students around him begin to stop their notes and stare forward at the board, while Roger is still leaned over and drawing: "Roger." The teacher's husky voice cuts into his concentration. Roger freezes and looks around at all the students' blank faces, then over to the dead serious face of the teacher. "What?" he asks rather annoyed, "Can a nonmetal replace another nonmetal in a displacement reaction?" the teacher stares him down, and so do the students. _Fuck this shit, if I could make all of you swallow ground glass I would. But Frances… God… Why do I not hate you?_

"Well?" the teacher asks again, his bug eyes widening to almost perfect circles. The silence is almost too much to bear, Roger takes another glance at the faces around him. "Yes?" Roger's eyes narrow as he immediately regrets his answer, The teacher does a once over of him, and his notebook, then looks dead serious back at him "Correct." He says with a little annoyed bitch tone.

"But it's not possible for all of the elements. Which kind of element can this ONLY happen to?" the teacher looks back at him, Roger gives him a cold stare, and looks at the large periodic table at the front of the classroom, then down to his. Frances' hand quickly pulls back from his view, leaving behind a sliver of paper with a hastily scrawled '_halogens_' on it. Roger looks back up to the teacher, "The Halogens?"

The teacher's flabby face jiggles as he lets out a flubbery breath, "Correct." He turns back to the black board and writes out a few example equations, Roger looks at Frances who offers a smile and a quick mischievous wink. Roger smiles and looks back at his papers, while Ralph seethes at him and Frances. _The fuck's he lookin' at?_ Roger snaps his gaze over to Ralph, who unsuccessfully adverts his gaze, evoking a quiet snicker from Roger.

The classroom door opens, the teacher looks over from the board as General Tullius enters the class, he and the teacher have a tense stare down. "Can I talk to you out in the hallway for a moment please?" Tullius turns and walks out, their teacher following behind him. All of the students' heads follow them, until the door shuts behind them.

There is a moment of pure silence. Roger puts a hand on Frances' shoulder, making the smaller boy jump, "Jesus Chr… You scared me…" Frances puts a hand on Roger's and slowly lifts it off, "Sorry." Roger states bluntly.

Tullius leads the teacher down the hall, "I hope you have a good reason for disrupting my class." The teacher stares daggers in the back of his head. "That's what all the teachers said, but I told them what I'm gonna tell you. This is a very important Life or Death situation." The teacher cringes with disbelief, they turn the corner and into the teachers lounge. Where other staff members await them, the teacher makes his way for a chair near the coffee machine.

General Tullius makes his way for the front of the lounge, all of the staff's eyes on him, he stops at the end of the center table and turns to face the others, who eye him questioningly. "I believe we may have a problem of some magnitude here…" he trails off and looks down at the table below him, the others all wait for him to continue, "Tullius for goodness sake what is it?" says one of the staff members, sending him a cold glare.

"Right… A half an hour ago… I was informed that the enemy has broken through the defense line about 60 miles from here. They're jets and guns are expected to have the town in range within the next hour." The staff fall completely silent, except for a few stray gasps. "So we need to load the students into the trucks very shortly. Don't say anything to them, we don't want them to panic, I want one teacher per truck of students. The rest of you will have your own truck. Now go…" the staff members all turn and flood out into the hallway.

Roger looks over at Frances, then back down at his paper, he moves his pencil with expert skill as he sketches out Frances staring up to the sky. He shades the final part of Frances' hair, then blows on the paper, a few loose lead shavings fly off. Roger smiles at his work, and taps Frances on the shoulder, "Look what I drew." Frances looks over, and stops. His face is serious for a moment, before pulling into a smile "Oh mi god! This is soo cool!" Frances gently takes the drawing and stares it down, his eyes moving over every detail.

"Do you like it?" Roger asks almost seductively, Frances is too ecstatic to even notice his tone of voice, "Yes! It's amazing!" Frances looks at him with his winning smile, "You're really good." Roger smiles and keeps his eye contact, "Thank you." They share moment of silence.

Until their classroom door swings open, and their teacher rushes in. He stops at the front of the class, his face stricken with fright, all of the students go silent and eye him. "We need to go. So students, I need you to calmly grab your stuff and make your way out to the parking lot." Without another word, the teacher walks to his desk and grabs the role call list.

"What's this about?" Roger asks , Frances looks at him, then shrugs. The students' rise from their seats, the room is filled with the sound of chairs scraping against the linoleum tiles. They grab their bags and make their way out to the hallway, _Jack…_ a thought passes through Roger's head as he walks beside Frances. "Hey, where's Jack?" Frances visibly freezes and looks at him, "He's in the nurses office. Asleep. Why?" he looks quizzically at Roger, who eyes him back.

"Don't you think we should go get him?" Roger pushes Frances out from the river of boys and into a corner so they can talk. "Yeah…" Frances looks at him for a moment, then tries to push past him, but Roger doesn't budge. Frances looks up at him, and blinks his eyes rapidly for a second, "Can you move please?" Roger stares down at him, his eyes narrowing as he bites his lower lip. _You're so close to him… Do it now…_ Finally he steps aside, and follows Frances down the hall.

Jack looks adorable when he sleeps, his eyes flutter softly, and he seems to curl up into a ball. Some would say he's too old to sleep like that, but who can complain? He makes a soft little grunt, and he shifts his head into another position. _Jack? You need to wake up… Something's going on…_ Jack shifts again and rolls onto his other side, facing the wall. _Jack, wake up… We gotta go…_ Jack swats at something tickling his side, "JACK! OH MI GOD! WAKE UP!" Frances raises his hand and smacks the side of Jack's cheek. He bolts up, and looks around frantically, he shouts and swings at Roger. His fist collides sharply with Roger's nose, "FUCK! OW! YOU FUCKING-!" he stops himself from saying anymore, and paces around the room taking a large breath in. "Hot damn… Jack, you just fist raped him…" Frances lets out a light hearted giggle, before turning back to Jack, "Ok, but we can't wait around, we gotta go now." Frances grabs Jack's wrist, "Where are we going?" Jack asks wearily.

He doesn't get an answer before Roger and Frances pull him up from the cot, and lead him towards the door. Jack's legs go limp, and he drops, pulling them almost to the ground, "Jack… You gotta use your legs." Roger places a hand across Jack's chest and helps Frances pull him back to his feet.

The students are still making their way outside, there's still more than half of them inside. Some of the boys get rowdy and start pushing some others in front of them, "Hurry up!" the other boys retaliate and back into them. "Stop messing around and get outside!" Tullius yanks the two of them apart and shoves them towards the door. Frances and Roger haul Jack around the corner and into the crowded lobby, "We're almost there-" The entire school shakes violently, sending everyone stumbling and clinging to the nearest thing.

"GET OUTSIDE QUICKLY!" Tullius shouts, before another tremor shakes the foundation, the sound of an endless fleet of jets pass overhead, the students outside scream as explosions send debris flying down over their heads. Inside, the glass displays shatter, and the picture frames fall. Some of the tile from the ceiling fall and collide with some students below. "JAKE!" Frances turns to see a little boy screaming for his older brother.

The end of the hallway explodes, as a wall of fire rushes down the hallway, the little boy runs, and clings to his brother, just as the fireball engulfs them. "GET OUTSIDE NOW!" Roger grabs Frances and yanks him and Jack with him towards the exit, which is plugged with students panicking to get outside. Boys push and shove at each other to get out, a little boy is grabbed and yanked away from the door, as others plow through.

"NO STOP!" a boy is pushed down by a wave of runners, and is trampled violently, a teacher making a B-line for the door steps right on the boy's head, smashing his face down into the tile with a sickening CRACK. Blood squirts from the impact and sprays Frances across the face, "OH GOD!" he lets out a shuddering gasp.

Another fiery explosion crumbles the ceiling, heavy slabs of thick wood land on a few boys running for the door. Roger shoves a few clustering groups away from the door and pulls Frances and Jack through, and out into the parking lot. Boys are flooding into the backs of tarp covered trucks near the gates, some throwing others out to get in first, Roger pulls the others with him across the large stretch of pavement.

Ralph punches a boy who tries to yank him from his seat, the twins cling to him screaming as a distant explosion shakes the ground. A pair of hands grab for Ralph's neck, causing him to break his grip of the twins "Let go!" he reaches up to push the boy off, when Roger's strong arms grab the boy and wrench him away, and throw him back down to the pavement.

Frances helps Jack to a seat, and sits him down. Roger sits next to them. A loud gunshot erupts from outside, and all of the boys duck. Ralph peers out of the tarp and spots Tullius holding a smoking gun, "NO FIGHTING! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE TRUCKS NOW!" he screams until his face turns red. The boys quickly fall back into order, and start to go back to the trucks.

Most of them sport bruises from the riot, others bury their bleeding noses into their uniform sleeve. Ralph watches in amazement at how much more orderly they've become, "Finally…" he mutters under his breath, as boys file past him in a straight line and fill their seats without so much as a mutter.

The trucks engines start, and the boys begin to move quicker, since most are still taking their time. "YOU'RE GOOD!" screams Tullius as he checks one of the trucks, closing the tarp and stepping back as the truck pulls out of the gates. He looks in Ralph's truck, everyone is seated, including the chaperone, he closes the tarp. "YOU'RE GOOD!" his scream muffled from the tarp.

Ralph looks back at the twins, who seem to have calmed, but cling to each other like Velcro. "It's gonna be fine." He says with a smile that would warm anyone's heart, he looks back at Frances, who tends to Jack's aching head. Roger sits near them, with a strong protective posture, his arms bulging and his fists clenched, he catches Ralph's stare and makes instant eye contact.

Ralph jerks his eyes away and looks back down at the twins, who look over at Roger with terrified eyes.

**A/N Wow… this gave me a lot more trouble than I thought. As stated before, it was hard to write this. It may not be as good as I planned, but at least I gots it done This was originally a whole lot longer, including the plane, but I decided to split it up into two parts. If you were wondering this goes all the way until the end of their island experience. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: PART 2, leaving off where it left off and what not You gotta love planes. Sorry for my REALLY late delay… I had connection problems cuz I'm still on friggin dial up :p ^-^

Ralph listens to the sound of the truck running over debris, the loud rumbling crunch that sounds as if people are walking over shattered glass. Sam pokes him on the cheek, making him turn in surprise, "Where are we going?" he screams over the loud engine. Ralph shrugs, and looks back over at Frances and the others without answering him with words. Roger seems to have calmed down more, maybe a little too much, he looks half asleep. Ralph smiles at how pathetic he looks, half flushed of color and dark bags under his eyes.

Roger, as if on cue, snaps open his eyes and his black orbs snap to Ralph's light brown eyes. Ralph holds his stare for a moment longer, before gingerly turning and looking somewhere off in space. The truck starts to slow down, all of the boys' head immediately snap up, and they start to gather at the opening in the tarp. One of the littluns gets too close, and slips, nearly toppling out of the back, until Ralph lunges forward and pulls him back in, "Shit… You gotta be more careful." He stares into the littluns eyes sternly to get his point across.

Students are heard from the other trucks talking, arguing and even moving around. The back of their tarp opens, and Tullius pokes his head in, "Okay, everyone listen. When you get out, there are 3 planes behind me, I need to get your asses in as quick as you can and sit down and buckle up, cause once everyone is in, we're taking off." He opens the tarp and runs for the next truck. All of the boys sit still for a moment in silence.

Then, all at once, they rise from their seats and start jumping out of the truck. The twins cling to each other and patiently make their way to the exit, behind a few rowdy boys, pushing and shoving at each other. Frances watches as all of the boys quickly start to clear, until there is only a few left.

Frances grabs Jack and lifts him up from the seat, Roger grabs Jack's other side and they both get up and carry him to the exit and lower him down to the pavement. "Slowly, don't drop him." Ralph takes Jack's waist and slowly lowers him the rest of the way, while Roger and Frances hop out of the back. "Give him to me." Roger pulls Ralph from Jack and helps Frances take him to the plane.

The sound of the starting engines is deafening, drowning out almost all of the noise for a moment, before their ears adjust slightly. The wind blows Frances' nurse cap off his head, and it rolls away and disappears behind a sea of other school boys.

Frances eyes the plane, it's very old on the outside, green paint chipping, and a crude staircase leading up to the inside. Frances looks at Roger, "When we get to the stairs who'll take him up?" Roger looks at him with a smile, "I will." Frances pulls a small smile and a nod, "Kay." He says a bit nonchalant.

Ralph runs for the other truck, some littluns are crying their eyes out, still on the truck while others are screaming at them, and pulling on them "COME ON GET OUT!" Maurice, the screaming biggun, reaches up and grabs the crying child and yanks him out of the truck. Ralph runs up and grabs another one and yanks him out and literally carries him to the plane.

The sea of school boys is like an impenetrable wall, as they all flood for the plane. Roger grabs Jack and hoists him up on his shoulders, and grabs the rickety railings of the stairs and starts to make his way up to the open door, Frances right behind him.

All of the other boys push and shove at each other, to be the first one on, but hold up the line more than necessary, until Ralph shoves them and makes his way up instead. Inside, Roger and Frances set Jack down in a crude seat, that looks as if it was just recently screwed into the wall. The bottom of the seats are made out of a strong burlap material, and the support looks like it's seen better days.

They buckle him in, and seat themselves on either side of him. Ralph sits next to Frances, earning him a sideways glance from Roger, who pretends to pay no mind to him. The boys finally finish getting in, and dash for the nearest seat. Frances glances around, there's about 49 boys, maybe less.

A man enters from the cockpit, and goes for the door. The littluns watch with curiosity as he closes the door and stops in front of all of them, "Make sure you're all buckled in." he says bluntly before he hastily makes his down the rows of boys, quickly eyeing their straps. Then turns and runs for the cockpit, stepping on Frances' foot. Roger snaps a glare at the man as he runs by without another word and closes the door.

Everyone looks around at each other, but stay in silence, the plane jerks violently, evoking a few gasps from the littluns, and starts to pull off. Outside the engines get louder and louder as the plane zooms down the runway, fists tighten and teeth clench.

The dim lights in the hold flicker from the turbulence, Roger clenches his eyes shut, and hastily reaches across Jack and grabs Frances' hand, who gently puts his other hand over his. He looks at Roger with a nervous, but sweet smile. Roger's tense grip seems to lax out and he smirks. Looking over to Frances, his smirk easing into a SMILE, which hits a trigger in Frances' chest.

The plane goes still, but the roar of the engines ring. All of the boys let out a sigh of relief, Roger looks around at all the littluns, clinging to each other, eyes red and puffy. He reluctantly lets go of Frances' hand, but lets his fingers softly glide down his palm before parting. Frances notices and smiles inwardly, blushing lightly.

The next hour was agonizing, it was quiet, no one said a word. Jack had just started to snap out of his major fatigue, neither Frances or Roger even said anything to him. Frances stares at the ground with a very disconnected zeal, and Roger just stares. His dark eyes scrutinizing every detail in the plane floor.

"Where are we?" says Jack in that early morning yawning voice, the sound of his voice literally startles Frances, who lets out an immediate gasp and snaps his head in his direction. "In a plane…" Frances says, very very un-Frances like. Which causes Roger to look at him a bit questioningly, Frances looks back down and shoves his fingernails into his mouth and begins chewing.

"Where are we going?" Jack looks over to Roger, who only offers a small shrug and looks back at the ground. _What are we doing? What's going on? _He looks around at all the boys, some are asleep, others are lost, just like Frances and Roger. He looks over at Ralph, who cradles a sleeping littluns head, and notices someone sitting in the corner he hasn't seen before.

A rather large boy, not like Roger, but like round, and short, with big glasses. Jack squints to get a better look at his face, but his vision is still adjusting. Frances snaps upright, his eyes widen and then squint to very eerie black slits. His dark orbs slowly look around the cabin, Roger tenses and stares at Frances, who's head snaps in both directions. He makes an ominous grumble…

Jack can only stare, Frances turns his head slightly, as if listening for something. His hands tighten and he slowly turns to look at Roger, his eyes growing wider as he continues his turn. Roger eyes him, "What is it?" he asks, now fully aware that Frances is alert…

Frances' mouth shoots open.

"NOOOOOO!"

The plane jolts violently, causing the lights to go out, then flicker madly. The littluns scream, metal GROANS, BENDING from an immense amount of force directed at them. The engines rumble builds to an earsplitting SCREAM and an explosion from outside sends a great amount of heat thru the plane.

"SHIT!" Roger grabs the rims of his seat for dear life, his knuckles turn white from the pressure. A section of the wall, behind a group of screaming boys, dents inward, then RIPS from the plane, pulling out 3 boys, who's seats were on the wall. A blood curdling SCREAM erupts from the boys near by as the force of the wind pulls on their seats.

"NOO! PULL ME BACK! PULL ME BACK!" screams a boy, who reaches for another boy, only to be yanked from the plane with a gut wrenching cry, the engine spits fire at that moment. Sending a wall of fire after the boy as he is pulled out violently. The seats start to free from their bearings as the force of the wind gets greater.

A snap, and another boy is pulled from his seat, grabbing for the next boy, but yanked out. "OH MY GOD!" screams Frances as one of the littluns seats a few feet from starts to give. Frances reaches his hand out. "DAVID! NO! HOLD ON!" he stretches his arm for the liilte boy.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" screams Jack, and he puts his hand on Frances' shoulder and yanks him back. The boy's eyes water, and the tears themselves are pulled on by the force. The metal snaps and the boy's seat is sent flying violently towards the hole, the jagged edge of the seat slices a boy horridly across the face.

Both of them have no time to scream, the boy dies instantly from the trauma of the wound, and the other slams into the jagged edge of the broken wall before being pulled into the speeding sky.

Frances has no time to react before the cabin's lights go out, and the sound of snapping wood fills his ears.

Frances can't see, the plane quakes madly as all of the boys scream, clinging to one another. The red cabin lights switch on, Roger catches a glimpse of the boys starting to fly from the plane, as they are caught by long scraggly arms. The wall breaks away behind him and he is pulled into the dark without a scream.

Frances holds Jack close, Jack grabs him and holds him closer, they bury their faces in each other as they feel themselves floating, and hit hard in the pitch darkness…

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! After 6 rewrites… I apologize if this is sucky, I know it's a little hard to portray a disaster but I tried! Oooh what's next? Idk but I do know there is some drama and some really yummy yumminess ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! And here's chapter 6! Where everything picks up! Haha, ok anyways, more yummy drama and boyness soon! On with the show!:

_What… the… hell…_ _FUCK!_ A head smashing throb quakes through his skull. It's dark, and humid. He lies still for a moment, running his hands along the ground, feeling the sand beneath him. Finally he takes breath and sits up.

Bursting from underneath fallen branches, and debris is Ralph. He immediately hunches over and squeezes his head, "AAHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" he clenches his eyes shut, tears still finding their way out. His head pounds, he can literally hear his heart beating and feel his eyes throbbing.

His brown hair dusty and almost white from all the sand. He lets out a heaving sob and rolls up to his knees, hands still squeezing his temples. "What… What happened?" he asks himself in a weak and half crying voice. Ralph opens his eyes and squints, his vision blurry and his head throbbing.

_Branches?_ He lifts a few broken branches in front of his face, they are lacerated and torn at the end, he stares at them for a second, then throws them down. Climbing to his feet, he realizes the vast size of the damage through the clearing. Trees on both sides are scratched, gashed, and torn at the branches, some are fallen and uprooted. Ralph follows the trail of the scar, which is a good 20 feet in width, all the way out to the beach.

A deep rift in the sand leads all the way into the water, some bits and pieces of metal and glass line the mark. Ralph stops at the waters edge, staring at every detail, each small mark on the metal and glass, the dirt marks, the cracks, and even some blood. A seat from the plane lies a few feet from him, the seat belts broken, and the metal rims, bent and maimed.

"Hey!" a high voice calls from somewhere behind him, Ralph turns towards the source of the sound, "Hey wait for me!" it calls again. The bushes move, and a small gasp is heard from within, "Who's there?" Ralph calls, a bit half heartedly, who ever it is doesn't answer, but seems to busy himself more with trying to untangle himself from the creepers.

Finally, the fat boy from earlier steps out onto the sand, his knees bright red and scratched. His glasses are dingy and spotted, and his uniform is wet with his sweat. Ralph seems to lose his interest, as he immediately turns away and starts down the beach. The fat boy seems to hobble after him, his wheezing audible over the crashing of trhe waves.

Ralph slows down a bit and the boy runs up along the side of him, Ralph only looks at him from the corner of his eyes, resenting ever coming out from the trees. The fat boy tries to take a few breaths in before speaking, "My aunt told not to run, because of my asthma." He says extremely out of breath. "Asthma?" Ralph says, half cringing at the word, "Yeah, I'm the only kid at our school that has asthma… That I know of." He says with a smug smile.

The continue on down the beach, each step seems to speed up for Ralph, like the fat boy is some annoying clingy puppy that nothing better to do than annoy his owner. "Hello!?" a voice screams from the foliage, _I know that voice! _It's Frances, Ralph immediately speeds up and runs for the trees, the fat boy straggling along behind him.

There is another voice, _Roger's_ "FUCK THIS SHIT!" he sounds like he is about to explode, Ralph starts to speed up more…

"Goddamit! Roger calm down!" Frances moves as Roger swings his fists around, then grabs Roger by the neck and pulls him close, "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT WE'RE ALL IN THE SAME SITUATION HERE!?" Frances locks eyes with him, then gently pushes him back, Roger stares at him, his ranting completely stopped.

The look on Roger's face is almost too much to bear, the look in his eyes, they look stunned, and a bit hurt. Frances' chest lurches in the awkwardness of the situation, he takes a step closer,

"I-I'm sorry Roger…" Frances says with a sort of affectionate tone, looking at Roger's face. "No, it's fine." He says with a smirk, Frances looks over at Jack who is sitting against a tree watching them.

"You guys… seriously… this is the third time you guys fought." He says with a bored tone. The forest around them is dense, and noise doesn't seem to travel very far, they've traveled quite a long ways since Ralph heard them. "Well… What are we supposed to do? Fighting helps keep some of us sane." He shoots Roger a quick smile, and a nudge, Roger smirks and punches his arm playfully.

_Fuck… Why am I acting like this? _ Roger's chest seems to heave, at the thought of them both.

He turns his gaze away from them for a moment and places a hand on his stomach, and stares daggers into the trees.

"How do you feel?" Frances kneels down by Jack, who meets his gaze with a half smile, "Fine. I guess. Just my ankle hurts." He looks down and pulls up his pant leg, revealing a open wound. Frances looks at it, then grabs a ripped section of his coat and tears a long strip from it. He gently grabs Jack's ankle and wraps it around the wound, earning a slight hiss from Jack.

Frances finishes tying it, and Jack looks at him for a moment, as if pondering something. "Thank you." He says with a slight deep, undertone. Frances smiles and nods.

Ralph and the fat boy wander through the forest, looking every which way, looking for Frances and the others, "FRANCES?!" he shouts as loud as his deep voice would let him, he looks through the dense trees, and sees no sign of anyone ever being there.

"Maybe they went to the beach." Says the fat boy with a little stumble on a root, jutting from the ground. Ralph stops for a moment and ponders that thought, "Yeah maybe." He says with some resentment, before turning and going back the other way, the fat boy stumbles after him. Ralph takes a sharp turn around some trees and spots a section of the plane's wall lying in a thicket of trees.

"God I hope they're okay." He says under his breath, and jogs back towards the beach.

Frances picks his way through a few branches, a few rays of bright sunlight slicing through and blinding him, "Ouch… Okay, I think we should go this way." He says, turning to face Jack and Roger, said guys are resting against a tree, covered in sweat. Roger's and Jack's shirts are stuck to their muscular bodies like rubber, and really define their features. Frances can't help but stare for a moment.

"You think?" Roger's voice cuts in, Frances tears his eyes away from them and turns back to the trees. "Yeah, I can see the beach. Maybe there are others there."

"Or maybe they all died and we're only left." Jack says with a dreaded look on his face. Frances looks at him for a moment and ponders that thought, _He could be right…_

"Alright, enough screwing around, lets go find out shall we?" says Roger as he lifts Jack up. Frances runs and supports his other side, they begin to walk for the beach. Roger shoulders his way through a thicket blocking their path, "Wait…" Frances stops and looks every which way, earning a puzzled glare from Roger. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" Frances looks Roger in the eyes, and points to the sky, slightly turning his head, listening…

An echoing sound, almost like someone sat on a giant whoopee cushion, rebounds through the trees. Roger pulls a smirk, and pulls on the others, continuing down the path.

"You're not doing it right." Says the fat boy tugging at Ralph's arm, "Then how the hell am I supposed to do it?" he shoots the boy an annoyed glance. The fat boy puts his hand on his stomach and takes in a huge breath of air, "Like this." He releases his air and purses his lips, tightening his embouchure.

"Like a trumpet?" Ralph raises and eyebrow, the fat boy nods with a slight smile. Ralph blinks a few times "I can't believe I'm even doing this…" he looks back at the shell, rolls his eyes, and takes in a huge gulp of air, and blows. A deep, bellowing note erupts from the shell, and a deep rumbling undertone causes the birds in the canopy to scatter.

"You did it!" squeals the fat boy with excitement. Ralph smiles, holding his head high, "I guess I did." He says with a high standing chuckle. He takes in another gulp of air, and blows into the shell, another thunderous note emits and echoes off every surface in the jungle.

Ralph lowers the shell, and listens, waiting for the last echoes of the sound to die off. The wind moving through the trees and the crashing waves are the only audible sounds, looking every which way, he scrutinizes every distant detail. Looking down at the fat boy, he notices, he too is looking about.

Ralph raises his gaze to the shores before him, examining the long stretch of sand moving around and disappearing behind a wall of trees. It's scarce, no people, no signs of life, just the large, deep gash in the earth from the plane. "Do you think what we heard was really people?" he looks somberly over to the fat boy, who doesn't return the look, "I can't say for sure, I want to say it was, but I myself may even be suffering from heat sickness." He flops down in the sand.

Ralph slowly turns his gaze back for the surroundings, _What if we are alone? And there's no one around? _Ralph shakes his head, and sits down, leaning against a boulder. "_hello_?" a distant voice tears into his morbid thoughts, he immediately shoots up and looks around. A group of small boys appears from the distance along the beach.

Ralph leaps up onto the boulder, "OVVERRR HERRREEE!" he screams, waving his arms in the air. The fat boy looks at him, and then down the beach at the group of kids. The boys spot Ralph and start sprinting for them, kicking up sand every step. Piggy squints and pushes his glasses back up into position, before taking them off and wiping them on his shirt.

The boys come to a staggering stop, sweat and dirt all over their white pressed shirts, "Are you the only ones?" Ralph asks, his eyes deadlocked on them. The boys offer no words, only a few panting breaths, and a nod. They collapse on the ground, fanning themselves, Ralph's eyes drift to the forest _Frances… Jack… Where are you?_

"The beach is this way!" shouts Roger angrily at Frances, who only rolls his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me. I know where we're going." He turns and looks through the trees. Frances gets up and marches over to him, grabbing his shirt and yanking him around to face him "YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW YOU DUMB HICK!" he pushes a stunned Roger back against a tree and forces himself up against him, their bodies making a violent, but heavily erotic contact.

Frances leans in until his mouth makes contact with Roger's ear "From now on, I lead the way… Do you understand me?" he whispers heinously, feeling Roger quiver beneath him. Two strong hands grab him by the waist and immediately flip the position, this time Frances is pinned against the tree, and Roger digs his hands into Frances' side. "No, you listen. I'm the smart one who has had training, and you're just a nurse. So I lead from here on out." Without another word, Roger slowly lets him go, but he runs his eyes down Frances' hips as he twists out of his grip.

Jack watches them from the ground, a bit annoyed, "This is ridiculous. We're getting nowhere. You guys gotta stop fighting if we ever want to find the beach." He puts a firm hand on the ground and pushes himself up on his feet, wincing as a throbbing pain shoots up his leg and quickly subsides. Roger and Frances both start for him, "Don't." Jack says sternly, and continues on through the trees in the opposite direction without another word.

Roger and Frances watch him for a moment, half limping, then look at each other before following him.

Ralph lies on the ground, twirling his fingers, watching the boys playing in the water. He looks at the conch, then back at the boys, and again back at the conch. He takes a breath and grabs it, pushing himself up and immediately running for the large boulder. Ralph scales the rock, and looks out at the forest, _Please… Please be others…_ He raises the conch and blows, the note cuts through the trees, a flock of birds scatter from nearby foliage.

The boys in the water look at him for a moment, before diving under and playing again, while Piggy sits on the shoreline, sloshing his feet around in the water. Ralph eyes the trees, left, right and even squints to see between the branches. "hey!" a small distant voice yells, Ralph looks over and spots more boys, emerging from where the other boys did. About six total, he waves his hands "HEEYYY!" he shouts, calling their attention.

"I heard it again." Frances says to Roger, as Jack leads them towards an opening in the trees. "Heard what again?" he asks, watching the movement of Jack's back muscles through his sticky shirt. "That weird… horn… noise." Frances says, following Roger's gaze, and he too becomes a little entranced. Jack has gotten used to the pain, or at least is ignoring it, and he continues on, without even stopping for a break in the opening.

"We're almost there. I see the ocean. Just ahead." Jack stops for a moment, and looks back at them, with a strange primal like smile. Roger raises an eyebrow _oh yeah…_ and Jack continues on, and literally breaks himself from the foliage and out into the burning hot sunlight. Roger and Frances follow suit, and make a hideous groan at how hot it is.

Jack spins around, and suddenly stops, staring forward. Roger and Frances notice and stare at a rather large group of boys gathered at the beach, with Ralph atop the boulder, and blowing the conch. They hear the flatulent-like horn, and slowly make their way towards them, except for Roger who freezes for a moment. _Fuck… The twerp is here too?_ Before walking and getting rather close up behind Jack and Frances, assuming a dominant position. His eyes locked on Ralph.

"Look!" one of the boys, who has a bad sunburn on a part of his face points at them, and they all turn and stare, some of them hopping around, happy. Ralph smiles at them, but immediately pulls a long face, seeing Roger with them, _God… _

**A/N Yes! It took me forever to do this chapter. I had to do so many rewrites to it… Not to mention I made the encounters with Jack/Frances/Roger a bit more saucy than they were in the original. But I plan for their relationship to get a bit more intense. Like Jack and Roger are the wild, aggressive dictators who have their innocent, but willing slave, Frances. I'm kinda basing Roger off my best friend, who is just like I portrayed him (Physically, and emotionally.) so it's kinda… Whoo 3… He's kinda like how Roger is to Jack and Frances, protective and aggressive. Anyways, next chapter will have a lot more saucy-ness once shelters go up and the three have their own. It will eventually turn to M rating once they get into it **


End file.
